A Christmas proposal and more
by Abbey Bartlet aka sweet knees
Summary: Seeing as it was Christmas I fancied writing a story about Jed proposing to abbey at Christmas and abbey having a little news of her own.


It was Christmas Day and abbey and Jed had decided that this year and every other year it would just be the two of them. They would see everyone Boxing Day. Abbey was very excited because this Christmas was going to be very special. They had never spent Christmas together just the two of them. They had always gone to Jed's family or abbey's family. It wasn't that it wasn't special but someone always managed to ruin it by saying or doing something and abbey and Jed were sick of it.

Abbey woke up excited and was about jump on Jed to wake him up but noticed he wasn't there. A second later he walked in with breakfast in hand.

"Good morning sweet knees" "good morning dear" "dear! You make us sound old" "well

What would you like me to call you" "I'll think on it. I've made some breakfast and I thought we could have breakfast in bed before we go down to open our presents" "mmmmh sounds good to me"

Jed lay the tray on the bed and climbed in next to abbey. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas sweet knees"

Abbey pushed him and pinned him down so she was on top of him. She noticed something about Jed that turned her on a little.

"Oh a merry Christmas it is indeed" "I'm sure our presents could wait a little longer" "I'm sure they could but I want to open mine as soon as I can. We've got the wrest of the day to spend in bed with no clothes on" "we can even spend all day tomorrow in bed" "what about our families. I guarantee the phones will be going any minute with our families demanding we see them" "I disconnected the phones" "what?" "I didn't want us to be disturbed so I disconnected the phones. If anyone really wants to get to us they'll call our cells" "oh Jed you truly are amazing aren't you" "God I love you so much abbey" "I love you too Jed"

They shared a kiss then ate there breakfast. Once the pancakes were finished they got dressed and headed downstairs.

Abbey was like a little girl. She couldn't contain her excitement and started jumping up and down.

There was presents galore under the tree from various friends and family members.

Jed and abbey had decided to give each other there presents last.

Jed made sure the ring was in his pocket then he handed abbey an envelope.

"What is it?" "It's a letter type thing. I want you to read it out"

Abbey was a little confused but did as she was told. She opened the envelope and pulled out a hand written letter.

Abbey started to read it.

"I love you Abbey and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. You are my world. The most precious thing to me ever. You've changed my life and you keep changing it every day. I want to be your husband raise a family with you and be by your side through thick and thin. I know we are the same on so many levels, we compliment each other. You bring out the best in me, and I would like to think I do the same to you. Ever since that first day we met I knew I had to have you. You were so gorgeous and when you smiled the first time, wow, I have never seen anything so beautiful. From the moment our paths crossed, You've surprised me, Distracted me, Captivated me, And challenged me in a way That no human being ever has. I've fallen in love with you again and again, Countless times, without reservation. I want to spend the wrest of my life waking up to you in my arms, I want to spend the wrest of my life coming home to you. to say I love you doesn't even seem adequate."

Tears were falling from her eyes.

"These past few years have been fantastic and I never want them to end"

Abbey looked up at Jed and he had got down on one knee.

Jed reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, holding it open.

Abbey was dumbstruck. Her mouth gaped stupidly as she glanced from the beautiful ring he was holding to his nervous expression and back to the ring.

"Abigail Ann Barrington, I love you more than I ever thought humanly possible. Will you marry me?"

Abbey just stared at him, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. She nodded vigorously and put out left hand so he could place the ring on her finger.

"Is that a yes?" he teased as he took the ring out of the box and put it on her hand, where it would remain for the rest of her life.

"Yes it is, Jethro," she answered, admiring the extremely beautiful engagement ring.

"Don't call me that." "I'm your fiancée. I'll call you whatever I want." Abbey bent down to kiss him.

They kissed and kept on kissing for a few seconds.

"Are you ready for your present Jed?" "You saying yes to marrying me is the best present I could ask for"

She handed him a small envelope.

"You didn't write me a love letter too did you?" "Remember last week I got Millie to run some tests to see why I was so sick and they came back negative. I lied they eh… they came back positive"

Jed opened the envelope and pulled out the sonogram picture.

"Are…are you sure?" "Yes" "how far…how far along are you?" "I'm 17 weeks which is 4 months" "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad. We're going to be a family abbey. Our own little family"

"Hey I thought of a name you can start calling me. Dad"

Tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

Jed enveloped her in a hug and held her tight.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes. Lost in each other's embrace.

Eventually they were brought back to reality with the sound of one of there cell phones going.


End file.
